His son Her son Our son?
by aalikane
Summary: One day, Hermione left her job at hogwarts, and the love of her life. 7 months later, with Severus still depressed, Albus Dumbledore does what he does best....meddle!
1. Chapter 1

Aali's notes: This is my first try at a SS/HG fan fiction story. I love the ship, and have read too many stories on the subject. This story is also AU(Alternate Universe). This story was written as if HBP never happened. Because canon stories after HBP using HG/SS, I don't see that working out…at all.

He claims that nothing is wrong with him, that he is being himself. But everyone knows better. Something was seriously bothering him, and they wanted to know why. But no one knew how to do it. Severus' attitude changed drastically the day Hermione Granger declared she was leaving Hogwarts, and her position of Charms Professor. She didn't say what had transpired, or why she suddenly decided to leave. Now normally a member of staff leaving wouldn't make Severus act this way, so why Hermione?

Hermione didn't tell anyone why she was leaving. She didn't tell anyone except the Headmaster. She hadn't meant to tell him, in hopes that he would respect her privacy in this department, but she knew there was no chance in hell of that. She told him what plagued her, and why she needed to leave. He was sad, but didn't say anything negative to her. He knew that in her present state, if he said anything that would upset her, it could lead to something disastrous. All he wondered about was how this happened right under his nose, without him knowing about it.

It was the hardest secret he had ever had to keep. Knowing full well that he had to respect the privacy of his former employee and student, but also knowing that another one of his employees and former student had the right to know what was going on.

One day, it just became too much for poor Albus. Watching his potions professor, a man who was like a son to him, be in the terrible mood he was in. He decided he couldn't let Severus lead this life anymore. And he made the decision to make a special trip to a certain lady's house to talk to her.

Later that day, he apparated outside of her property and started walked towards her home. He came up to the door and knocked. He waited patiently for her to answer the door. After a couple minutes, he knocked the door once again, a little louder than he previously had one. She finally came to the door, with something bundled up in her arms. She was shocked to see her former boss on her doorstep, but she hid her astonishment well.

"Headmaster, It sure is a surprise to see you here. Come in please." She looked him over wondering what he could be doing here, hoping that it wasn't what she thought he was here for. She couldn't reveal what had happened.

"Hermione, how many times have I asked you to call me Albus? You are no longer my student." He walked into the house and took off his robe. He saw the poor thing wrapped up tight in the blanket cocoon. "Is that..?" He looked pointedly at the bundle and she nodded her head.

"Yes, this is him. He is about 2 weeks old." He stepped back to stop himself from falling. He didn't know that she had given birth. He was told she wasn't due for another month. She noticed the surprised state of shock on his face and explained. "He is premature. However the healers at St. Mungos cleared him, saying he was the healthiest preemie they had ever helped into the world. Please come into the living room. Would you like a drink?"

He shook his head and replied "No thank you, I came to talk to you Hermione. It's about Se—"

"Albus please, I cannot tell him what happened." She went over towards a small little bassinet that was settled by the couch, and put the bundle of joy inside. "I just can't."

"But why not Hermione, I mean he **is** the father, isn't he?" She sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes he is the father, but I cannot face him. I just can't." She put her head in her hands. She couldn't dare look into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She knew that he was right, that she needed to tell Severus about the baby. But she just couldn't pull the courage to confront him about it.

"And why is that Hermione? What did he do to deserve this, to not know about his own child?" She got up and started walking around. She couldn't take it. She knew why he was here; she knew what he was trying to do. She couldn't allow him to do it.

"Headmaster, Albus... please don't. It is better off that he doesn't know what took place. He never wanted children. He never wanted me to begin with. He doesn't care for me, and I do not want him to take anger out on Christopher. He is an innocent baby, nothing is his fault. Severus isn't ready to be a father, and I doubt he ever will be. He…he…" It was getting incredibly harder to speak. Every time she tried she hiccupped. Albus knew that he was putting a lot of pressure on the poor girl, and that it wasn't right he was doing this. But he knew that he had to do this, for Severus.

"Hermione, you are one of the smartest witches I've ever known. But the thing is, you're knowledge comes from books. Which is perfectly fine, but you cannot depend on books to help you. Sometimes you just have to look at actual people, places, events that happen around you. You spend your time with your nose in a book, when you could be spending time with people who love and care about you. Whether you see it or not, I know for a fact that Severus cares deeply for you. He misses you terribly. Since you've left, I have seen Severus at dinners, and at the occasional staff meeting. I haven't seen him at all outside of those few occasions. He prefers to stick to his rooms, and not leave unless he has to."

"Headmaster, that's the way he is."

"No Hermione, it is not the way he is. I've known Severus longer than you've been alive, I know, that is not how he usually is. To students, as you have known him the most as, he is a self righteous git. I know how students see him. He is dark, mysterious, and terrifying. Doing everything he can to stop them from blowing up a cauldron. However I have known him outside of his classroom. He can be as happy and amiably as anyone else. But since you've left, he hasn't. He is a hermit, and it's because he is depressed. Your departure has hurt him more than you can imagine. I am here not as your friend, and not as a mentor. But here today as a friend of a man who is hurting beyond all belief, and it's because you left. Hermione you must believe me when I say, he needs you, and you need to tell him about Christopher. If you don't, he will find out sooner or later, and it would be better if he found out from you, and not from someone else. Please Hermione. I can't stand to see him like this."

This was a lot to take in. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Did Severus care about her? Was he upset about her leaving? Should she have told him what happened? Should she tell him what happened? What was the answer? She didn't know. "Headmaster, I… I want to tell him, but I just can't."

"Hermione, where is your Gryffindor spirit? You are part of the house of Godric Gryffindor, known for its bravery and courage. Summon your bravery, and come with me to Hogwarts. Severus deserves to know." Hermione knew that if the headmaster stayed any longer she would inevitably get extremely upset and that would affect the baby. She knew this, and she got up and went towards the door.

"I think its time you left headmaster." He got up, and walked towards the door; he took one last look at his former pupil and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I cannot allow you to continue to let him wallow in self-pity. He has the right to know, and he will want to see his son. If I know Severus like I think I do, than he would rejoice at the thought of having a child. Not mourn it!" He walked out the door and she did not say anything. She watched him leave. Once she saw him dissapparate away, she closed the door and went towards Christopher, her baby. Her darling child that was given to her by the man she loves. By the man who detested children, more than the students he had to teach.

But was the old man right? Did he really care about me, the way she wish he did. Was he really depressed? Or was he just returning to his old self? She didn't know the answers, but she wanted to find out. Just then, Christopher started to stir, wanting his evening meal.

"Shhh, it's alright Chris. Everything will be alright soon." She then proceeded to feed her child. Thinking about what the Headmaster said, and how she was going to find out if it's true.

Special thanks to two of my best friends. Kare, and Bummy. Without whom, This would never be worthy of submission. I love those two, and they are the best friends and beta's a girl could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

Aali's notes: None of these belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I am just a young fan fiction writer who wishes she owned these characters. Major thanks to my beta Kare, without whom, this story never would have been put up. She is a great beta, no matter who says otherwise.

Severus was in his living room, sitting on the dark green leather couch, with a glass in one hand, and a bottle of firewhiskey in the other. There was a knock on the door. And he didn't even get up to answer it. He just grabbed his wand, waved it, opening the door for him. In stepped the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his weekly "Try to cheer Severus up" session. He had been trying this for a little less than a year now, but his efforts had been to no avail. But the headmaster was hoping that this time around, things would be different.

"Hello Severus!" The headmaster walked in and went over to the couch and took the bottle of firewhiskey from his potions master. "You won't need this tonight." He took the glass from Severus before he could down the last bit. "Severus, I want you to tell me exactly why you have been in such a foul mood for the past year." Snape looked at his employer with contempt. "I won't have any of this 'there is nothing wrong' nonsense. I want to know, and I want to know now."

"Albus, I am a grown man. I am not a silly teenager who is depressed because his girlfriend dumped him, and I do not need **you** to question my attitude or change of."

"Well I'm sorry you feel this way Severus. But unless you tell me precisely why you are in this mood, I cannot have you working at Hogwarts. You have scared more first years than in any year previous. I've had thrice the amount of owls from worried parents about the 'Mean and nasty potions professor, who insists on picking on their child in front of the entire class making him more nervous than he already is.' Severus, it is time to buck up and admit to what is going on. If you cannot do that, than pack your bags because you will not be staying in this castle with that attitude." The potions master looked at the old man, and got up and walked into his room. He came out a few minutes later holding a letter in his hand. Severus thrust the letter into Dumbledore's hands.

"Here, read it. If you can't tell what's going on after reading that, then you aren't as smart as everyone thinks" With that Severus grabbed his whiskey bottle and his glass and went into his room to continue the drinking game he had started before the headmaster interrupted

Albus opened up the letter and started to read.

_Dear Severus, _

_I am sorry about this, I really am. But we cannot continue this lie. You never loved me. You said so over and over, but it never seemed as if you meant it. You used me as a few quick shags. That's all. I thought I could change you, that I could get you to become a better man. I know you are wondering what brought this about. I know you are going to want answers, but I cannot give them to you, as I do not know them yet either. The only thing I know for sure is that you didn't care for me. _

_I'm sorry that it had to end this way. I hate that it is ending, because being with you was one of the best things in my life. But I guess everyone must float down from cloud nine eventually. My time is now. I love you with all my heart Severus. I truly do. But until you can love me the same, I cannot continue our relationship as it stands. _

_Good Bye Severus Snape, _

_Hermione Granger_

After Albus finished reading this letter, he had half a mind to storm to Hermione Granger's house and drag her back to the school. How could she have written this? She knows that is not the reason she left Hogwarts. The headmaster, finally at the breaking point, couldn't think of it anymore for one night. He went to bed, hoping that tomorrow, a new chapter would open to this story, and everything would make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Aali's notes: I hope you all enjoyed the previous two chapters, I'll get back to you all in reply's when i get a chance. However I'd like to thank Kare for beta'ing this chapter for me, for she is a great beta, and I'd never have been able to post these stories wihtout her help. Kare you are the greatest, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

The next morning, Hermione Granger woke up to a screaming baby boy. She got up and went over to his cradle, picking him up so she could feed him. She started to feed him. After 10 minutes, he started to drift back to sleep. As soon as she put him back down, there was a knock on the door. She waved her wand to see who it was. Albus Dumbledore, 'What is he doing here?' She thought to herself. But, not wanting to be rude, she went downstairs to let him in. "Headmaster, what are you doing here?" She asked before letting him in the door.

"I'm here to talk to you about Severus again." As soon as this was said, Hermione began to close the door. Albus stuck his foot in between the frame and the door. "Hermione please, I'm not here to convince you to go tell Severus about his son. I'm not. But I do need you to let me in, because I found something out yesterday, which I believe only you can answer." The look on the headmasters face was not a face you could easily deny. Reluctantly, Hermione opened the door to let him in. "Thank you Hermione."

"Headmaster, what is it you need answered," she asked in a cold voice "because I don't have much time. I didn't get much sleep last night. Christopher didn't want to go to sleep, which means I didn't sleep either. I am extremely tired." She yawned. It wasn't a complete lie. Christopher was a little crabby, and hadn't wanted to sleep. As a result she didn't get much sleep, but she wasn't extremely tired because of it.

"It will only take a few minutes Hermione. If I may?" He gestured to the couch. She nodded and went to sit down on the chair opposite the couch. "Hermione, please let me explain without interruption. There is a lot that I need to tell you, and afterwards I will answer any questions you may have." She nodded, and he continued. "Since you left Hogwarts, Severus has become a complete wreck. He doesn't eat with the staff; he doesn't allow anyone to come near him, except for me. He won't even patrol the halls like he usually does. We both know he likes to patrol at night, in hopes of catching students out of bed." She nodded at this, remember how he used to sneak up on her, and pretend she was a student out of bed. She then sighed, and waiting for him to continue.

"Well, ever since this depressive state has started, I've made it a necessity to check up on him once a week. To see if I can do anything to help his depression. Now ,every week since I started, he has refused my help, and never given me any answers. Until last night. He showed me a letter that you wrote to him. When I read it, it didn't make any sense, especially with what you had told me previously. I need you to answer me this one question. What did you mean when you wrote?_ 'The only thing I know for sure is that you didn't care for me' _Because from what I, can tell he cares for you immensely. Otherwise, why would he have been upset at you leaving?" He gave the letter that he had on him to Hermione. Her face had become extremely pale, very quickly. She got up and walked over to the bookshelf in the sitting room. She started shuffling papers around, and then gasped. A look of pure dread washed over her face. She turned around to look at the headmaster, wondering where he had gotten this letter.

"How…Who…" She was so shocked, she collapsed. Albus using the quick reflexes he had obtained throughout the years, to catch her and stop her from falling. But it was too late; she was unconscious.

It was about an hour later when Hermione finally woke up. Albus was sitting in the chair looking at her on the couch, with a little baby squirming in his arms. "Hermione, he won't stop. I think he needs to be fed." Hermione looked at him for a second trying to gather her thoughts.

"What happened…All I remember is, you talking about Severus and…"

"I believe you were shocked to find that I had this letter you wrote to him." Hermione picked up the letter and re-read it. She started to sob, and covered her eyes with her hand, hoping not to let Albus Dumbledore see her crying. "Hermione?"

"How did he get this…" she muttered to herself. She stared at the piece of parchment. "I never sent it to him. How did he get it?" Albus looked at her, and went to sit down on the couch were she was currently at.

"You never sent this?" he asked. She shook her head. "But you wrote it?" She nodded once again, not trusting that if she spoke they would be the right words. "Why?"

"I did write it. We had a fight. It was about our relationship and he didn't want to talk about it. He claimed there was nothing to talk about. That there wasn't a relationship between us. I couldn't take it. I found out I was pregnant a week prior. So when he said we had nothing, I couldn't take it." She sobbed out, trying to gain control of her emotions. "I left a few days later, as you well know. He doesn't want children, he didn't want me. I wrote the letter because I was upset. I never meant for him to see it."

"Hermione, whether you meant for him to see it or not, he has seen it and it is hurting him. Now I don't know what he is thinking, because he has not opened up to anyone since your departure. But he does care about you."

"How do you know Albus? How do you know he isn't depressed for another reason? He could be upset because of something else. You know he bottles up all of his emotions, and then releases them in one fell swoop. It could be about something else." Even as she said it, she knew that Dumbledore didn't believe this at all; the way he looked at her told her that much

"Hermione, you know very well that he wouldn't be like this for many other reasons. Having the woman that he loves leave, not telling him why, and then getting this letter that calls him uncaring, and having a cold heart, is definitely one of those reasons. He cares about you Hermione. Don't shut him out."

"Albus, he doesn't care about me. If he did, he would have tried to find me." She got up and picked her up her son. She went into the kitchen, leaving Albus alone. She grabbed a bottle and cast a warming spell to make the bottle warmer. She began to feed her child. He then walked into the kitchen and looked at her feeding her son. She was a natural mother. He knew this, he just wondered if Severus was a natural father. He will be, he reassured himself, as he left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione was busy with her son. He was being fussy and she didn't know why. She had tried everything she possibly could to get him to stop crying. But he didn't stop, he continued until she was near tears herself. It had been going on all night. Christopher had been crying almost non stop since the headmaster left, and she was at her wits end. "Come on Chris, please stop crying for mommy." She muttered to herself. "Why are you so upset?" She was startled when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Perhaps he knows how upset his mommy is, and he can sense it." Hermione whipped her head around to see who was sitting there talking. It wasn't who she thought it would be. Subconsciously she held onto Christopher a little tighter upon seeing the face of the man she fled from almost 9 months ago. He stood in the door way looking at Hermione and the small baby in her arms. He looked at the miracle being cradled against her bosom. "Hello Hermione…"

"Severus I," she faltered. She was starting to go into panic mode; she had no idea what he was doing here. He held up his arm to silence her indicating that he wished to speak first. She closed her mouth, and noticed that Christopher was having a slightly hard time breathing; she immediately loosened her grip on him. She sat down with the baby in her arms, well away from where Severus was standing.

"Hermione, who is that?" He pointed to the bundle of blankets that she was holding. "Is that who I think it might be?" He asked, hoping that what he was thinking was true.

"If you're thinking it's your son, you would be correct." She muttered barely loud enough for Severus to hear her. He walked over to where she was sitting. Seeing this she got up and walked away. He followed her, and she continued to walk away from him, determined to keep at least a 2 meter difference between him, her, and her newborn.

"Hermione, come here please." Hermione shook her head and kept walking away from him. "Hermione." she still wouldn't let him near her. "Hermione, if you don't loosen up he is going to suffocate." She didn't realize she was holding him that tightly again, she walked over to his bassinet and put him down. Seizing the opportunity to get to her when she is occupied he walked over to the bassinet, and stood right beside her. He put his hand on her arm to get her to look at him. She pulled back quickly and took a step back. "Hermione please, why won't you acknowledge that I'm here?"

"Because you're not, this is just a dream. A dream I'm going to wake up from any moment." She knew it wasn't a dream. She knew deep down that he was standing before her, but she couldn't convince herself of that fact. She walked into the kitchen which was a bad idea as there was only one way in or out, and he cornered her.

"Hermione please!" She whipped around, gathering the courage that had been hidden for so long. She looked at him in the eye, and with a confidence she didn't know she possessed.

"What! What do you want? Why are you here? There was a reason you weren't supposed to know where I was. Why did Albus tell you where I was, after I specifically told him not to? Just go." She tried to get past him, to get to another room where he wasn't. But she walked right by him, shoving him as she went. He took advantage of this and grabbed both her arms. He was stronger than she was and she couldn't get away. "Let go of me!" She was struggling to break free; he did the only thing he could think of to stop her. He kissed her. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers, in an effort to stop her from struggling. She suddenly stopped struggling. She let him kiss her. For the first time in 9 months, she was calm, serene. But that moment left her soon after. She stomped on his foot to get away. He jumped back at the sudden impact of feet, hers on his, and she walked away. It took a mere moment before he walked back over to her and stopped her.

"Hermione, listen to me. I'm here because I care about you. I am in this room speaking to you, because I know that no matter what I do with my life, I will never be able to be happy. Albus never told me where you were." He muttered the last part. Hermione upon hearing this looked at him.

"What?" she asked him, wondering if what she just heard was really what he said.

"I didn't know Albus was in contact with you. I've been searching for you since you left Hermione." She couldn't believe it. He wanted to know where she was.

"Why?" She could only manage to let the one word out of her mouth. Choked up, she couldn't say anything else.

"When you left me 9 months ago, I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it. For a month, Hermione, I had convinced myself you were just visiting family and friends, and would be back. It didn't sink in that you were gone until Albus introduced the new Charms professor. That's when I knew you wouldn't be back. I couldn't deal with the thought of not having you, with you not there. I love you Hermione. I truly do care for you, and I love you more than anything else in the world." Hermione was in tears by this point. She was completely wrong. Severus did love her, and she realized how stupid her fears were. Severus noticed this and took her in his arms. Hugged her, something he hadn't done in 9 months, and the feeling of her back where, in his mind, she belonged. Hermione suddenly looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you Severus." With that, she leaned up and kissed him, like she never kissed him before. He happily complied.


End file.
